Trepsarciel
Overview }} Trepsarciel is the contact for the second Tree of Thorns Respecification Trial. __TOC__ Information Vengeful Demoness A succubus of the netherworld, Trepsarciel was often summoned and bound by the sorcerers of the Circle of Thorns. She served them as loyally as a demon is able, until a self-righteous summoner denied her the proper rewards due her following a defeat at the hands of Paragon City's heroes. Angered, Trepsarciel and several other demons found their way to the mortal world through unknown means, and offered their services to Arachnos. Their motives were simple: revenge against the Circle of Thorns. Under the wary watch of the Mu Mystics of Arachnos, Trepsarciel shares her knowledge of the mystic nexus called the Thorn Tree to villains willing to attack it and steal its power from the Circle of Thorns to remake themselves. Story Arc The Nexus of Thorns The demoness Trepsarciel was willing to share her secret knowledge as part of her revenge against the Circle of Thorns. The first thing she wanted you to do was prove your ability by defeating members of the Circle. You handled this, and returned to the fiend. Finally, with your abilities proven and the heroic forces out of the way, you attacked the Thorn Tree and stole the Nexus of Thorns. With its power, you are able to reshape yourself into a more powerful and deadly villain than ever before! Missions Briefing I learned many arcane things when I was summoned by the Circle of Thorns. Now they are going to regret betraying me. I'll tell you of a place where the Circle of Thorns channels the mystic energy they steal from the ruins of Mu. It's called the Thorn Tree. If you've heard of it before, you know that it offers the chance to remake yourself, if you have the power and the will to steal its energy for yourself. The Circle is about to start channeling energy through the tree once more, and I know just the time to strike. But before I tell you where to find this place, I need to know if you have what it takes. Defeat forty members of the Circle of Thorns, and return to me when you are done. The Circle's Thorn Tree has been raided before, so they'll be cautious. You'll need to defeat the Circle's agents around Nerva Archipelago to keep them distracted. I'm sure you can handle that. Enemies Debriefing Oooh, very well done. No, I'll tell you a little bit more, but first, there are some rivals you'll need to take care of. Briefing The Thorn Tree is a demonic plant that the Circle has brought here to sap the power from the ancient ruins of the Mu. They use its thorns and nettles to make spirit thorns, thorn blades, and all mannger of wicked things. There are other groups interested in nature magic even this twisted, and who will go to extreme lengths to get it. I speak of those vile creatures called the Devouring Earth. They're quite a problem over in Paragon City, and are expanding into the Rogue Isles. I've learned that a nest of them plans to take the power of the Thorn Nexus. And while it would hurt the Circle, it would be such a waste. So, before I send you to attack the tree, you must take care of this nest of creatures for me. Ooooh, lovely. Those beastly little monsters won't know what's destroyed their plans. Talk to me when you get back. I can't wait to hear all about it. Enemies Debriefing Well, that much have been fun for you. Quite a workout, I'm sure. You'll have to tell me all about it some time. Now that you're done, it's time for you to face the Thorn Tree, without any interference. You've hurt the Circle of Thorns so well. I like to see that. Briefing The Thorn Tree is a living nexus of mystical power beneath Thorn Island in the Nerva Archipelago. Once a bastion of the ancient Mu, the Circle now draws its energies for their own mystic experimentations. The energies devoured by the tree are encysted within the heartwood in a thing called the Nexus of Thorns. To take this power as your own, you must weaken the tree, then breach its defenses. It will not be easy. So prepare yourselves, and tell me when you are ready to make your assault. To reach the Nexus of Thorns, you must first weaken the tree itself. Once you are in its chamber, destroy all the vines, but work in haste for the will re-grow. Next, you must break through the outer layer of the tree, both to reach the Nexus of Thorns and to open the flow of energy. Then take the Nexus and its power will allow you to remake yourself. You may only benefit from this three times. Once from me, and later from... Others. Though if you wish to shepherd fellow villains through, I will still provide information. Enemies Notable NPCs * Thorn Tree (Archvillain) Debriefing I hope you are enjoying the opportunity this power has given you. Now, go and speak with Arbiter Lupin. You should be able to find him near Arbiter Frederick. He will guide you through the process of transformation, as you use the power to rebuild yourself. Remove the extraneous, strip away the unwanted. Make yourself deadlier than you were before! Completing the Tree of Thorns Trial and choosing a respecification as your reward for the second time will award the Thorn Thief badge. Notes Trepsarciel is an anagram of Respec Trial. External Links *